disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copper/Gallery
Images from Copper, a main character from The Fox and the Hound. Promotional Material Copperpic.png The Fox and the Hound Promo 1.jpg Foxhoundposter.jpg The Fox & The Hound 2 Movie Collection DVD.jpg The Fox and the Hound 1988 Re-Release Poster.jpg TheFoxAndTheHound 25thAnniversary DVD.jpg TheFoxAndTheHound GoldCollection DVD.jpg TheFoxAndTheHound GoldCollection VHS.jpg The Fox & The Hound - 8.9.2011.jpg o-cao-e-a-raposa_t1337_2_jpg_290x478_upscale_q90.jpg 084123c280cdc5415723af00f9807d5f74232d4c.jpg Stock Art Clipfoxhound.gif clipfrankfrey.gif clipfrankfrey2.gif clipfrankfrey3.gif Cn36.gif Tod_Copper_clip_image.png Films and television ''The Fox and the Hound Fox-disneyscreencaps com-719.jpg|Baby Copper with Amos Slade Thewholefamily.jpg B68smkCIcAAsFob.png large.png Copper as a Baby.png|Copper wants to play with Chief. Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg|Baby Copper Copper Wagging his Tail.jpg Tumblr n4od3yVtzA1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Sleepy Copper.jpg|Sleepy Copper Copper Sad.jpg|Smells something Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1455.jpg Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-1584.jpg Tumblr nbftnzIDqd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Copper as a Puppy.png|"I won't get lost, Chief, I can smell my way back." Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1627.jpg|"Why it's... it's you." Copper Howling.png|Copper started to howl when he found Tod. Young Tod and Copper.jpg|"Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog." Foxhound.jpg Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps_com-2141.jpg|"And you're mine too, Tod." Playing ge.jpg|Copper and Tod swimming Copper 30.jpg Rope.jpg|Copper tied up to his barrel so he can't leave. Amos-Slade1.jpg Copper 34.jpg Copper as a Teenager.png|Teenage Copper Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-3905.jpg|Teenage Copper, learns to follow the scent. Copper Chasing a Rabbit.jpg|Teenage Copper went chasing after a rabbit Copper Sitting.jpg|Adult Copper Adult Copper.jpg Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-4675.jpg Copper Growling.jpg|Copper glares at Tod for causing Chief to get hurt. Fight Scene - (The Fox and The Hound).jpg|Copper getting distracted by Tod. Copper Snarling.jpg Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8346.jpg|Copper getting bitten by Tod. Copper Sniffing Out.jpg|Copper smells something else. Copper protects Slade.jpg|Protecting Amos Slade from a bear. Bear (The Fox and The Hound).jpg|Copper vs. the bear. Copper Fighting the Bear.jpg|Copper battles the giant bear. Copper_at_the_mercy_of_the_Giant_bear.jpg|Copper at the mercy of the Giant Bear Copper approaches Tod.jpg|An amazed Copper approaches the weak and exhausted Tod Copper Surprised.jpg|Copper is amazed that Tod saved him, despite everything that happened. Tod sadly accepting the fact he's at copper's mercy.jpg|Copper now feels genuinely remorseful for what he's done to Tod Copper_saves_Tod.jpg|Protecting Tod from Amos' gun Copper as an Adult.jpg|Copper smiles back at Tod Fox-disneyscreencaps com-8887.jpg Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg The Fox and the Hound 2 Copper PTCAC.jpg Copper AWALPOHS.jpg Copper LWLPOH.jpg Fox2-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg|Copper in ''The Fox and the Hound 2 Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-519.jpg Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-591.jpg Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-635.jpg Copperandtod.jpg FIRENDSFORLIFE.JPG|Copper with Tod in "Friends For Life" Todandcopper.jpg|Copper with Tod COPPER.JPG Copperandthesingingstrays.jpg Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg Fox2-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg|Copper with Tod And Chief Copper AFITAPOP.jpg Copper Tod TASWGAB.jpg Copper SITCCHAFV.jpg Copper Tod TOTEOTC.jpg Copper Tod SOF.jpg Tod Copper CSAWTIP.jpg Tod Copper TGASA.jpg Tod and Copper 7.jpg Copper 27.jpg Copper 7.jpg Copper 14.jpg Tod and Copper 17.jpg Tumblr ngem1hjxKM1tadtbao4 1280.jpg Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 1725.jpg Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 1759.jpg Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-7019.jpg copper 333.jpg ''House of Mouse House_Of_Mousedogsandcats3.jpg Mickey Mouse DogsPlayingPoker.jpeg|In ''You, Me and Fifi Concept Art The Fox and the Hound - Copper and Tod Concept by Mel Shaw - 1.jpg|Concept of Tod and Copper by Mel Shaw. Tod and Copper cel 1.jpg Merchandise Copper Pin.jpg Tod and copper from the fox and the hound wonderful world of reading.jpg The Fox and Hound Read-Along Cover.JPG The fox and the hound classic storybook.jpg The fox and the hound wonderful world of reading.jpg CopperandTod-stamp.jpg September11th.png|His Disneystrology page DSCopper.jpg|Tsum Tsum Category:Character galleries Category:The Fox and the Hound galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries